


I Forgot You Don't Speak Russian

by NerdWithPersonality



Category: anime - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, im such trash, pure victuri trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWithPersonality/pseuds/NerdWithPersonality
Summary: After Yuri's winning routine things get admitted in a very cute way.Short one shot hope you enjoy!Also the russian is probably very inaccurate as I used google translate.





	

The hand that Victor had so endearingly placed on Yuri's shoulder had remained, through all the cameras, the people, all the things that were just so new to him they made his head spin. Victor kept by him, kept him steady. When a question daunted the young skater the other's charm would fill in, and after what seemed like forever, it was over. 

Yuri sat on the first chair in the audience he found in shock, girls had wanted to talk to him, they flirted with him, people wanted to know him, hear what he had to say. Everything seemed so much better now, didn't seem so hopeless. Not like when he was younger and no one cared, Victor had changed so much already, but he didn't miss a second of his life before meeting the man, come to think if it, it seemed dull compared to the life he was now living. "Yuri?" Victor's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, looking up to him holding two hot drinks, the steam dancing in the air, his eyebrows raised questionably. "I'm fine, just, overwhelmed" he smiled reassuringly taking the drink that was passed to him and using it to warm his fingers numb from excitement, "thank you." Seemingly pleased that the brunette was sufficiently okay Victor sat beside him as gracefully as ever and smiled sweetly, "you're very welcome Yuri, I didn't know what to get so I just got us both hot chocolate, it's not like the stuff back in Russia but it passes."  
"No, not just for this, for everything, just, everything, you've given more than what I've ever hoped for. I will win for you, I know I will," looking into the hot pool of his drink, breathing out a little shakably. 

"You know you've already come so far don't you, you've already impressed me."  
"I don't know about that."  
"It's good I do then isn't it?"  
He blushed. "You're already so much more confident in yourself" his hand raised to Yuri's face and rested gently there, cupping it softly, cold in comparison to his burning cheeks. Tilting his head his blue eyes searched for something, the intensity making him want to pull away from the other man's touch, yet Victor leaned more closely, forcing Yuri to have to look into his icy irises. 

"I'm proud of you Yuri, I truly am, believe me, please" the blond said so sincerely it pushed all the air out of the brunette's lungs. "I truly got to see a side of you no one else has seen, you must have been dancing for someone very special" the man's signature wink accompanying his words. Now Yuri had to look away, the knowledge of whom he had pictured in his mind making the contrast of the other's cold hand and his cheek increase. Victor had all the information he needed.

"Who were you dancing for Yuri?"  
"You wouldn't know them."  
"I think I know them very well Yuri."  
"No no no you don't-" turning his head he stopped protesting, hit with a knowing smirk, and Victor's face far too close to his own.

I want to kiss him.

It was sudden and the realisation added to the twisting in his gut, the slight trembling of his fingers, his eyes suddenly drawn to Victor's bottom lip, his hand moving to cup the one holding his face to try and find leverage almost on its own. "I think you were dancing for me Yuri." The statement was so simple, so straightforward it almost frightened the younger man. "Yeah, I, I was," then after the smallest smitten chuckle, his eyelids closing of their own accord, Victor had closed the small gap between them. 

It was simple, sweet, innocent. There was no rush. There was no hasty actions. There was just a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. And that was about all Yuri could just about handle. If he couldn't feel his fingers and toes, he could now, every fibre of his being alive, everything had stopped in that moment, and even after Victor had pulled away, his face soft, Yuri still couldn't open his eyes. Placing his drink on the chair opposite the blond guided his remaining hand on the other side of the younger man's face, softly caressing his cheekbones in calming brushes. 

Slowly his eyes opened and he let out the breath he had been holding, " budesh li ty moyim parnem Yuri?" Yuri blinked.  
"What?"  
"I said that in Russian didn't I."  
"Yes."  
"That was rhetorical."  
"Oh."  
"Um."  
And in that moment Yuri treasured how unlike Victor the man before him had become, a light blush dusted his cheeks and his usual confident carefree expression had been replaced by one of uncertainty. He looked torn, what he had said seemed to have been a confusion even to the man himself.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend Yuri? That's, that's what it means, I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend."

"Yes." And with that, there was a rush, there were hasty actions and by the end of it, they were both breathless.  
"You truly are special Yuri, in ways we both have yet to discover."  
"I don't really know what you see in me."  
"I'll show you once we're married."  
"What! No no no no no no no!"  
Victor chuckled "only playing moy Lyubimoi."  
"What does that mean?"  
"My loved one, sorry I should stop using Russian if I want you to understand me."  
"I like it," Yuri smiled at him and Victor couldn't help but smile back.  
"That's good then moy Lyubimoi."


End file.
